


Where Blood is Jettys and General Glauca is Kenny Crow

by xAlmasyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, It's all in good fun, but hell, ffxv crack week, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: FFXV Crack Week Day 1: I chose to go with the prompt 'Where General Glauca is Kenny Crow'In where Ravus' nightmares become reality.





	Where Blood is Jettys and General Glauca is Kenny Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TehRevving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/gifts).



There were flames all around scorching the once pristine trees sheltering the ancient city of Tenebrae from harm and all Prince Ravus could do was stand there in stunned shock as his people were slaughtered one by one by the Imperial army.

They were here for the Lucian King and his incapacitated son.

Mere moments ago Prince Ravus, Princess Lunafreya and Prince Noctis were playing among the fields of vibrant blue sylleblossoms, Luna laughing jovially as their dogs Umbra and Pryna happily chased each other around in play.

Then the first Imperial drop ship arrived.

The Imperial General, Glauca pierced his blade through many of their soldiers and the Lucian Crownsguard, leaving them either gasping for mercy in their last breaths or a decapitated mess on the forest floor.

But what he swore should be blood was a sticky clear colour that looked _carbonated_. Blood should be crimson, shouldn't it…?

What should have been Ravus’ personal guard were suddenly pieces of sliced apart flesh before his feet and the terrifying red and black armour of one, General Glauca appeared before him, blade at the ready to take his life.

 _“RAVUS!”_ He heard before he slammed his eyes shut, a warm, sticky substance splattering all over him. Some got in his mouth and he gagged.

_Why in the Six does it taste so damned sweet?!_

_Like… Jetty’s…?_

He opened his eyes, seeing his wide eyed mother before him, impaled by General Glauca’s blade.

But it wasn't a blade… it was… a... trevally?

His resplendent, graceful, pure mother was stabbed through the chest by a fish…

As her lifeless body fell to the ground the General stood before him, the battle around them almost slowing to a stop and all he could do was tremble in fear before him. That was until a rogue blade struck Glauca’s armoured head, knocking the helmet clear off to reveal black, lifeless… no, soulless eyes, a black feathered face and an orange beak.

_Oh gods…_

 

 

 

"̷̛̘͖͇̦̖̻̳̰̬͔͖̤̞̲̤̂͂ͪͫ̿͛̈́͂ͯ̊K̢̡̥̹̝̫̮̭̏͑͒̊ͧ̂̌̈̊̉̚Aͬ̄̊͋̎̆̊ͮ͛̇̅͗̊ͥ̓͌͞҉̗͇̭̪̘̫̦̣͎͍̣ͅW̢͕͚͎͕̖̣͕̘͓̹̣ͦ͂ͬ̓̉̀͗ͤ̃̂̚W̨̟͓͙͚̭͇̹̲̫̙̗̫͑ͥͣͤͭ̔̃͊͊ͅ ̸̐ͬ͊̎ͨ͒̓͑͐̋̔͏͎̜̪̼͍̙͖͖̟̲̺̞͉̠̭̗K̵̐͛̽ͤ̅͑̏̋̂ͤ̆̑͏̶̜̰̜̜̻̰̥̣̣̥̜̫͎̺Į̷̵̛͉̦͙̳͉̯̞̻͙̬̣̰ͣͩ͗̇̓͑͛͢D̡̛͓͚̬̥̜̭͓̱̙̗̣̙̳̗̮̗̹͖̲ͭ͂ͩ̍̓̎̌͆̓ͥ̃͗ͨ̓͌͐̄̒͠S͗͐ͮ̃ͩͬ̈̂ͪͦ̈́͑̔͑ͨ҉͇̞͖͔̘̯̠͜͡,̵̷̡̢͇̤̯̹̣̳͗ͤͤ͒͆̆ ̗̜̫̪͔̠̥̣͙̅͌̑ͦ̐̽͒́͆̎͒̃ͧ̿͆͒̚̚͘ͅĮ̵̶̸̴̯̺̟͙̫̖̑̇̑ͨͤͥ̈͋ͪ̔͒͗ͥ̽͆̓ͭ̿̋T̛͇̠̞̟̓̓̈ͫͥ̆ͤ͢'̸̨̛̟̼̣̯͙̬̝̤̞̝͉̺̰͎̬̯͎̙ͪ͋̎̾̈ͩ̀̍̋̈̎͌ͥͦ͊̀͞͡S͎̜̰̰͈͔̲̪͔̪̰͕͙̺̥̥̄̅̍̿̓ͣͣ̈́ͩͩ̆̊ͦͥͪ̿ͩ̑ͩ͝͝ ̶̷̡͈͕̝̠̤̹̤̱͙̪͈̓ͤ̒̌̓̈̉͌̾̐̉ͧͤ̂͟͞K̸̵̛̜̗̘͍͇͉̃̈́̌ͤ͗ͩ̄̋ͭͬ̓̐̍̾̑ͫͩ̋͟É̴̖͚̱̳̭̹͍ͤ̒͛̒̍̇ͤ̒ͤ͛̕͜͠N̵ͨ̀͑ͥ͗̋͛ͧ̂͐ͯ͐̓̓ͫ͐͐̌̚̕͟͏̡̜̹̭̟̘̠̺̖̫̹͉̜̳̦͙ͅN̸͊͌ͨ̉̉̇ͫ̅̏͛҉̦͇̱̞̦̯̯̖̥͍Ý̛ͯ̓́̓̊̈́̒͋͌̀ͣ͌͒҉̛͙͍̹̰̜͘ ͩ̅̿ͤ̊̄ͣ͑̓́̽͋ͩͬ̅̽̓̎͏̫̱͈̫̟͉̬͝Ç̰̮͉̩̮̎ͯ͑̄͛̊̕̕͢͠Ṙ̛̥͓̥̻̲͈̝͇̤̻̼͓̙͍̹̯̥͖̆ͧ̒ͤ͑ͦ̆͂ͣ̑ͭ̂̚̚̕O̷ͬͧͮ͛̂̚҉͎͔͖̭̥̲̩̭̠̪̼͍̞͙͎͓͙͍͞Wͫ͛̉҉͏̩̣̲̳̭̺̝!̓̂̐̊̃̿̏̋̀͆̾҉̬̦̤̜͓̬̼̳͓ͅ"̃ͬ̔́͒ͮ͒̑͒̍͒ͩ̽̒͑ͥ͆ͬ҉̢͚̩͚͕͙͉̭̣̹̖̰͞

  
  
  


* * *

 

Ravus rose with a start, his screams echoing throughout Fenestella Manor as he awoke from his nightmare, a literal hell on Eos.

What the hell did he drink last night for his nightmare to turn so drastically _terrifying_?

What the hell did he do to deserve such a ludicrous dream?

As he steadied his breathing he was finally able to lay back down in bed. Exhaling deeply, he turned to his right only to release another petrified scream, coming face to face with the decapitated head of a Kenny Crow costume staring back at him with those terrifying beady eyes.

...Somewhere in Nifelheim a certain Chancellor was giggling like a little school girl in the safety of his chambers playing with the remains of a Kenny Crow costume. It was most certainly the best trick he had played on the former Prince thus far.

  
  



End file.
